


What Family Does?

by Button0827



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0827/pseuds/Button0827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tip：剧情衔接203的结尾，204的开头。<br/>Dylan身世揭晓的晚上，到底发生了什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Family Does?

Tip：剧情衔接203的结尾，204的开头。  
Dylan身世揭晓的晚上，到底发生了什么？

What family does?  
现在。  
Dylan现在感到很混乱，从身到心的混乱，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，却又因为喝了烈性酒快要疼的炸开。  
Norma那女人居然说Caleb是他的父亲，父亲这种东西真的存在么？他不知道，他只知道Caleb应该是他的叔叔，他就是个乱伦的产物，这个家的人全他妈是疯子，包括那个正在自己身体里来回顶撞抽插的弟弟Norman。  
没错，他正被自己的亲生弟弟摁在自己的汽车后座上猛干着，酒精带来的醉意多少削减了身后的不适感，而Dylan在疼痛的同时也惊恐发现，他开始有了反应。  
呵，还说别人呢，他自己不也是一样么。Dylan想要苦笑一声，但随之被顶到前列腺的快感，浑浑噩噩的身子先大脑一步做出了反应：一声销魂而暧昧的呻吟。这让Dylan前所未有的厌恶自己的存在，被自己弟弟干了几下就爽到叫出声，他果然不愧是这个疯子家族的成员。  
羞耻感让Dylan下意识的想要躲开，伸手想要推开一句话不说一脸阴霾凶戾的Norman，却想起来双手早就被Norman的皮带绑在胸前，推着自己弟弟的胸膛却根本使不上力。  
“Norman! s...stop it! it's your...brother! D...Dylan!”他试着继续唤醒弟弟的意识，言语却被顶的支离破碎。Norman似乎又失去了意识，一句话也不说，凶狠的吓人。

 

两个小时前。  
Norman一推开家门便听到了Norma和Dylan的争吵声，几乎是每隔几天他便要夹在二人之间，被迫卷入新一轮家庭矛盾。  
虽然越来越多的时候，理智和逻辑告诉自己Dylan是在理的一方，然而Norman总是全身心的向着自己的母亲，尤其是当他走进厨房时看到自己母亲的两个通红眼眶时。  
Norman不喜欢母亲被别人欺负，哪怕是自己的亲哥哥。  
于是他立刻采取了行动，一拳将Dylan打倒在地。这一年里他已经成熟了不少，青春期迅速发育的身体伴随着荷尔蒙的分泌而生出了不少肌肉。Dylan在他身下挣扎着，可他无法原谅。  
无法原谅Dylan，在他们的母亲已经经历了这么多苦难后，却还用那样过分的语言形容她，无条件保护母亲的念头伴随着肾上腺素涌进了身体的每一个角落。  
直到…  
“Stop, stop it! Norman, Caleb is his DAD!”看着两个儿子扭打在一起的Norma终于崩溃，喊出了真相。  
Dad？Caleb是Dylan的…父亲…？！Norman脑海中的信息终于完整了起来，荒谬可笑的夜间档居然真实的在自家厨房上演。  
同样震惊的还有地上正在流鼻血的Dylan，他完全惊呆了，随即便奋力推开压在身上的人，迅速的跑了出去。  
谁都没有想过一直渴求的真相却是这么赤裸裸的丑陋。  
Norma哭着看向自己的小儿子，两人迅速的抱在了一起。  
Norman能感觉到Norma的眼泪滴在自己的衬衫肩膀处，他伸手抚摸着母亲冰冷的后背，安抚她，引导她躺回自己的床上，直到Norma带着情绪崩溃后的失神与脱力终于沉沉睡下。

随后Norman来到了酒吧，果不其然看到正在吧台买醉的Dylan，和母亲一样的红眼圈，像是刚哭过得样子。  
“这个疯狂的家”，Norman在心里感慨道。  
“确实…但这并不是我们任何人的错。”身边响起了熟悉的声音，Norman扭头，是Norma，头发梳得整整齐齐，一如既往的优雅得体。  
不等Norman想清楚为什么本应该在床上安睡的母亲会出现在自己身边，身边又传来了声音：  
“Norman sweetheart，强奸我的是我的亲哥哥，Dylan并不知道这是什么感觉，不是么？你哥哥觉得自己受到了伤害，可遭遇性侵的是他的母亲，我。Norman，你不会让母亲受到伤害，你保证过的。Dylan没有体会过，所以他不会懂，你知道该怎么做吗？嗯？来保护我，我就会一直和你在一起。”  
“Yes，mother.”Norman偏偏头，向身边并不存在的人说道，眼神无光，脸上的肌肉不自然的抽搐了一下，抬脚便向Dylan走去…

 

现在。  
“Brother？”Norman一边用自己的阴茎用力的碾压着Dylan的前列腺，一边说出了今晚的第一句话，他要让自己的哥哥尝一尝乱伦的滋味，不然怎么会理解他们母亲这些年一个人所经历的痛苦！  
不顾身下人的挣扎与哀鸣，Norman机械的重复着原始的动作，一下下将自己的阴茎更深、更深的顶入那个洞中，狠狠地压着让自己哥哥反应剧烈的某一点，带给Dylan更多快感的同时也带来了更多的疼痛。  
发现自己的话语多少有了回应，Dylan便继续向Norman哀求着，希望能够唤醒自己的弟弟，他大概多少感觉到此时的Norman并非他那个人畜无害的弟弟。可是身体上传来的快感却让他无法完整连贯的说出话来，更不要提大脑在酒精的作用下变得迟钝。  
从未体会过铺天盖地的前列腺快感让Dylan无法遏制的勃起，阴茎挤在Norman和自己身间，伴随着节奏，来回的拍打在兄弟俩的腹部。流出的前列腺液沾湿了自己的耻毛和弟弟的衬衫。  
他想要Norman停下来，他的车停在酒吧的停车场，这种公共场合里，侵犯自己的兄弟，他们会再次卷入大麻烦。更别提身后的疼痛，以及越来越明显的，想要射精的感觉。  
而Norman不为所动，任凭Dylan在自己身下做着无谓的反抗，他要让Dylan也感受一下被自己的亲兄弟侵犯的感觉。  
对着体内那个敏感区域密集进攻，快速而凶狠的撞在Dylan的前列腺上，同时抬手紧紧握住Dylan阴茎的前端，拇指堵住了出口，听着Dylan已经变了调的呻吟、祈求，却不肯松手。  
就这样，Dylan在被限制射精的同时迎来了高潮。  
无法射精让他难受的快要哭出来，无助的在Norman身下扭动着，带动着后穴和肠壁将自己弟弟的阴茎裹得更紧，顶在了那敏感点上，继续着该死的前列腺高潮。本来就处在高潮阶段的身体敏感无比，很快的，Dylan的声音便染上了哭腔。  
青春期的少年荷尔蒙分泌旺盛，被Dylan的后穴一裹，Norman很快便把持不住，把精液留在了体内，随着将已经疲软的分身抽搐，Dylan的腿间流出一些白色的液体，蹭在汽车后座的座位上。  
然而，即便是这样，Norman也没有给予自己兄弟射精的许可，拇指仍旧堵在铃口处，体内的快感无从宣泄，而前列腺带来的高潮又使Dylan的生理眼泪不停的流下来，在酒精的作用下，感到晕眩不止。  
Dylan恍惚间悲哀的想到，他和Norma都没能逃过被自己的亲兄弟上的命运，果然他们这个家里的人永远都不会有正常人。

 

第二天早晨。  
Norman从自己的床上醒来，看着内裤上的痕迹，却不记得昨晚从Dylan摔门而去之后的事。不能让Norma知道，她会担心的。悄悄将内裤换下来藏在洗衣筐中，Norman这样想到。

Emma在Motel门口发现了Dylan的车歪歪斜斜停在一边，车主宿醉，软成一滩烂泥，怎么也叫不醒，似乎还发着烧。  
迅速的找来Norman，两人合力将完全失去意识的Dylan抬进房间。  
Emma不想假装自己没有看到Norman脸上僵硬的表情和Dylan衣裤上留下的不明痕迹。身为女生的第六感让她觉得事情的真相并非她能力所及，可笑的竭尽全力想要融入这家人，却始终显得像个外人…  
Emma尽力换上一副笑容，拖着那个氧气罐子，向着来登记住房的客人走去…

=====END=====


End file.
